


Slowly

by Lovefushsia



Series: Just A Dream [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Part of Series, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue to Just a Dream. (Also stands alone as pure smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly

Sherlock clutched to shoulders slippery with perspiration, trailed his fingers down biceps tensed and solid, holding him steady, grounding his flighty thoughts. He was getting better at this, if anything could keep his mind in one place it was the feel of John so achingly close, the scent of their mingling sweat, the slide of his cock inside Sherlock’s body. He groaned and let his head fall back onto the cushions, one hand thrown over his head. John was right there with him, as Sherlock opened his eyes again John was gazing down on him as if he was worried somehow.

“Sherlock.” John’s whispered words always got through to him, it didn’t matter what he said, his voice had always been enough of a distraction. And now since they had started this, John was all Sherlock could think of. He was on a hiatus. He couldn’t keep anything else in his head long enough to think about a case. He was working on it, he just had to compartmentalise. But he didn’t want to.

John. There was only John. The soft touch of his skin, his voice, his eyes, his warmth. The combination of their bodies together like this...

“Slower John,” Sherlock murmured. He needed slow, he needed to feel John’s every slight move inside him, filling him and lifting him higher.

They were crushed together on the sofa, Sherlock’s knees pressed into John’s sides keeping them as close as possible while John pushed into him – into his body, into the cushions. The soft light from the table lamp cast John’s beautiful face into a mix of shadow and a glowing sheen before he pressed his damp forehead to Sherlock’s. They breathed the same air these days more often than not. Sherlock nudged gently at his friend’s face wanting John’s lips and John gave them eagerly - plump flesh sucking and kissing, tongue licking into Sherlock’s mouth and momentarily distracting him from what John was doing to the rest of his body.

Sherlock groaned into John’s mouth, wrapping his arms tighter around John’s back. “More,” he demanded softly and John nipped at his lip, narrowing his eyes as he rose up again, shifted his angle and gave Sherlock what he wanted - slow, torturous slides of his thick cock, deepening his thrusts each time, never breaking eye contact. His hips shifted again, John’s hands clutched at Sherlock’s thighs, pulling their bodies flush and without warning Sherlock’s whole body was shaking at the new sensation.

Each time they came together was more intense than before, the result as enlightening as any solved case. Sherlock needed slow and John was willing, they both needed to touch, to join together for as long as possible.

“Wait,” Sherlock said, gripping ever tighter with his quivering legs, crossing his ankles around John’s lower back, smiling at John’s concerned frown. “Not ready yet,” Sherlock told him. “Please... slower?”

John kissed him again, slowing for a moment but Sherlock could feel he was on the edge and then it was John’s turn to plead. “I can’t,” he whispered harshly, eyes half-closed as he desperately tried to hold back. Sherlock raised a hand to John’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone and pulled their lips together again, focusing only on John’s pleasure now, waiting for him to let go so that he could as well.

John still urged their bodies together as slowly as before, but he picked up the pace a little, gradually, perfectly. Easing his cock in and out of Sherlock’s tight body as Sherlock held him even closer, running his palms over John’s strong, supple back and hopefully leaving light scratches that he could kiss better later. John’s breathing was laboured and Sherlock kissed him again, his own heart racing and John stilled, drew back gasping and gripping, digging his fingers into Sherlock’s arse as he came. They both cried out, Sherlock urging him on and John’s hand slid down between their bodies, still in the midst of his orgasm, and took hold of Sherlock’s cock. John continued to gently thrust as he worked Sherlock with his hand. Sherlock’s orgasm overwhelmed him moments later as John held him, wrapping him up with his free arm and kissing him like it was their first time again.


End file.
